Porque ellos quieren saber
by Fedra Rowle
Summary: Esteban y Patricio, dos primos de la gran familia Borja tan curiosos como divertidos. Les pica la curiosidad por la vida de su tía Berenice y se van a encargar de responderse algunas preguntas.
1. Chapter 1

El potterverso le pertenece a J. K pero el mundo mágico argentino es mio.

* * *

Era el 23 de enero y era cumpleaños de Bianca Borja, cumplía 14 años y se decidió juntar a toda la familia en la casa de los abuelos. Se hacían las cuatro de la tarde y estaba casi toda la familia reunida en el jardín aprovechando el lindo día, la cumpleañera se en encontraba junto a sus primas Daria, Lucia, Mabel y Nidia hablaban entre ellas un poco más alejadas del resto.

-¡Miren quien llegó! -se escuchó una voz que salía de la puerta trasera de la casa al jardín.

-¡Tía Be! -dijeron varios primos mientras sus padres sonreían ante el hecho y Penélope resoplaba.

-Simón, Estebancito, Maby, Lucy, Patri, Dari, Nidi, Cassi, Eze... -iba saludando a cada uno de sus sobrinos- ¿Como están todos? ¿Fui la última en llegar? -preguntó empezando a saludar a sus hermanos.

-Si, hija te estábamos esperando. -le contesto su padre.

-¿Para algo en especial?

-No, para estar en familia. -respondió su madre secamente- ¿Y Elián?

-Esta adentro con Guille, ah mira ahí sale. -Elián era hijo de Berenice, era totalmente opuesto a ella; tenía un carácter tímido, amable y más detallista. Se podía decir que con los que más hablaba era con Esteban, Patricio y su tío Guillermo, a él se podría decir que lo tomó como su figura paterna ya que Berenice ni siquiera nombró a su padre biológico -Corazón vení a saludar por acá que ya te extrañan.

-Tía... -la llamó Bianca mientras Elián saludaba.

-Ah, si cierto. Ustedes cuatro vengan. -señaló a Cassio, Simón, Patricio y Ezequiel abrió un poco su bolso- estiren el bolso formando un cuadrado, sin miedo que tiene un hechizo elástico.

-Bueno. -dijo Simón, seguido Berenice metió los dos brazos y se agacho un poco.

-Cuidado que con esa clase de vestidos se te ve todo. -acotó Penélope, ella se incorporo, se alisó su vestido amarillo con margaritas y le respondió

-Pero si me queda divino ademas que mis piernas están geniales y no fofas como las tuyas, gorda. -dicho esto volvió a meter las manos en su bolso y sacó una enorme caja rosa con un moño fucsia- feliz cumpleaños Bianquita.

-Gracias tía. -contestó la morocha abriendo su regalo, por otra parte Esteban y Patricio huyeron a la cocina disimuladamente para ver si su tía habría traído el mejor vodka casi descongelado.

-¿Qué es? -pregunto Fabricio al ver la cara de su hija.

-El mejor regalo del mundo. -contesto y todos miraron cuando sacó otra caja que contenía dulces y chocolates pero no cualquiera si no los de "Scartaris" era la tienda más cara y de mejor calidad en golosinas y otras delicatessen, situada en la ciudad de Weinss, esa caja le habría costado bastante dinero- ¡Gracias tía! ¡Sos la mejor!

-Lo se, me alegro que te haya gustado. -contestaba dándose un abrazo.

-Gracias Bere, espero que no se los coma todos en un día. -comentó Camila, la madre de Bianca ya sabiendo de como era.

-De nada. -Berenice sabia lo que le gustaba a cada uno, Bianca era la muchacha mas golosa que conocía, cuando pasaban por la tienda Scartaris volvía con mal humor porque no podía comprarse más que alguna paleta.

Esteban y Patricio volvieron al jardín felices y masticando el hielo de la bebida cuando se enteraron del regalo empezaron a pensar sobre la tía Berenice, era la mejor tía, sus regalos eran los mejores, la manera de hacer enojar a su hermana Penélope era única, los quería a todos por igual pero ¿Por qué venía solamente para los cumpleaños de los sobrinos? ¿Por qué solo venia en las reuniones familiares infaltables como navidad? O más llamativo ¿Donde vivía? Porque nadie lo sabía ¿De qué trabajaba? Porque no se lo contó a nadie y algo que a todos les picaba la curiosidad ¿Quién era el padre de Elián? Entre ellos dos se propusieron a averiguarlo...


	2. Chapter 2

Camila, la esposa de Fabricio se encargó se ir a buscar a su hijo Esteban quien seguramente estaría con su primo Patricio. Ambos estaban con los pies en el estanque y los pantalones arremangados a las rodillas hablando.

-Chicos vengan que ya está la cena. -los llamó y ambos se sobresaltaron, Esteban dejo con cuidado su buzo a un lado mientras Patricio contestaba.

-Ya vamos tía. -los dos comenzaron a ir camino a la casa y Camila los paró

-Esteban, dame el buzo. -este se giró.

-¿Qué? -pregunto haciéndose el desentendido

-El buzo Esteban. -dijo extendiendo su mano, el muchacho se volvió y le entrego la prenda sabía que cuando su madre pedía algo era mejor dárselo que verla enojada, Patricio se llevó una mano a la frente.

-Toma.

-Gracias. -desenvolvió el bollo de tela- Esteban ¿Esto lo trajo Berenice?

-Si ma, pero lo tenía escondido y nosotros lo encontramos casualmente.

-Bien, creo que irá a parar a las manos de su dueña. -mientras Camila se llevaba la botella de vodka casi descongelado, Patricio le daba un empujoncito a Esteban que con las manos en los bolsillos emprendieron camino a la casa.

-¿Y cómo vas a empezar? -empezó Patricio

-Preguntando, ¡Ma! -al llamarla la mujer se detuvo antes de entrar.

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Sabes dónde vive la tía Berenice? -la mujer frunció el ceño.

-No, ni idea quién puede saber es ella, Elián o quizás Guillermo ¿Por qué?

-Por nada, queríamos saber. -una vez que entraron se acomodaron en la mesa esperando la comida.

-Oye, tía Be -dijo Patricio a la mujer que la tenía enfrente- un día podríamos cenar en tu casa ¿O no? -ella se quedó sorprendida.

-Sí, algún día. -resolvió decir

-¿Y dónde vivís? Por qué nadie sabe. -pregunto Esteban.

-En mi casa, y pásame ese jugo.

-Claro, ¿y dónde queda tu casa?

-¿Por qué tanta intriga? Vivo en la casa del general Samuel Rond y su fantasma deambula por ahí... -su madre y alguno de los más grandes se quedaron mirándola mientras que ella junto a la mayoría de sus sobrinos se reían de los detalles que conto del supuesto fantasma- ¿Qué? Era una broma no me miren así.

-Era de esperarse que una muerta de hambre como vos quiera conseguir una casa barata donde criar a niño de vaya a saber quién es el padre. -escupió esas palabras su hermana Penélope y el ambiente se llenó de tensión.

-Mira banshee con sobrepeso y te desmayarías de saber dónde vivo seguro te infartas de saber quién es el padre pero como por algún extraño motivo aun te quieren en esta familia te voy a ahorrar pagar un doble cajón. -más de uno se estaba aguantando la risa cuando Juan interrumpió.

-Berenice, Penélope ya basta. Ahora van a dejar de pelear y vamos a disfrutar una cena familiar ¿Estamos? -nadie dijo más nada con respecto a eso.

-Mejor no insistas Pato, mira si tu madre enrabieta y se quiere ir. -le susurró Esteban a su primo.

-Bueno pero preguntémosle a Eli ¿Dale?

-¿Le pregunto yo?

-Sí. -Esperaron a que termine la hora del postre para salir.

-Eli ¿Nos acompañas afuera?

-Sí, dale. -dejo de hablar con su prima Daria y fue con sus primos al jardín, se sentaron junto al estanque.

-¿Qué tanto arrumaco con Daria vos, eh? –preguntó Esteban

-Cállate, es nuestra prima ¿Qué decís?

-Lo que vimos… -continuo Patricio

-Y no te hagas.

-Córtenla ¿Qué quieren? –finalizo Elián sabiendo que algo se traían entre manos desde esa tarde, Esteban y Patricio eran como uña y mugre, cual era cual dependía a quien le preguntes, Elián se quiso unir a ellos en un principio pero después se dio cuenta que ellos eran como gemelos que nacieron por separado, siempre lo tuvieron en cuenta en cada una de sus travesuras pero no era lo mismo y ya los conocía suficiente para saber que algo se traían.

-Miren lo que conseguí –dijo Patricio. Si, algo se traía y era la botella de vodka que su tía le había quitado.

-¿Cómo la conseguiste? – le pregunto Esteban sorprendido

-Todos los magos tienen sus secretos. Toma Eli. –se la tendió a su primo y este se tomaba un trago y se la devolvió– queremos saber dónde vivís.

-¡Patricio! –le dijo Esteban por decírselo así como así.

-¿Qué? –respondió mirando por un segundo a Esteban y volviendo a mirar a Elián- si nosotros queremos saber, en realidad siempre lo quisimos saber pero la pereza nos ganaba y preferíamos hacer otras cosas como practicar esgrima con las espadas que teníamos en el colegio o al quidditch.

-¿Y por qué quieren saberlo? Si nosotros los visitamos cuando podemos y siempre nos vimos en el colegio. –contesto a la defensiva mientras Patricio le daba la botella a Esteban y este le daba un trago largo.

-Pero no te pongas así Eli, es que queremos saber, queremos ir a visitarlos…

-Yo no les voy a decir nada primero lo voy a hablar con mi madre. –levanto y emprendió el camino a dentro de la casa, le iban a reclamar pero la voz de primo Simón los interrumpió.

-¡Eh, ustedes dos! ¡Guarden algo! –este iba a su encuentro junto con Lucía, Nidia, Ezequiel, Daria y Bianca.

-Aún queda la mitad. –canturreo Esteban tendiéndole la botella. Daria vio cómo su primo Elián entraba a la casa y fue detrás de él.

-Eli ¿Qué te pasa? –le pregunto dándole alcance, él la miro y suspiro.

-Nada, es que Patri y Esteban quisieron saber a donde vivo pero no puedo decirles porque mi madre no quiere… -ella lo abrazo por la espalda y le sonrió.

-¿Me llevas? –él se la quedó mirando y ella deshizo su abrazo.

-¿A dónde? –le pregunto sin querer entender.

-A tu casa… -él se alejó un poco.

-No creo que sea buena idea.

-Vamos Eli… - le sonreía de lado y él miro que su madre no esté a la vista.

-Está bien pero donde digas la clave de la chimenea te la veras con mi madre y eso créeme que no se lo deseo a nadie. –rápidamente la llevo a la chimenea tomando un puñado de polvos floo- ¿lista?

-Sí. –dijo cuando entraron los dos la chimenea ella se tapó los oídos y él la abrazo por lo que no escucho las palabras que su primo dijo. Daria se esperaba una casa muy pequeña, según lo que había escuchado de su tia Berenice pero se quedó asombrada. Estaban en una habitación bastante amplia totalmente alfombrada con dos sillones de un cuerpo y uno de dos cuerpos marrones oscuros del mismo juego una mesa ratona con un enorme florero, en una pared estaba la chimenea con dos ventanales a los costados, las otras dos paredes tenían una puerta cada una, una tenia libros de arriba abajo y la otra tenia cuadros de los más variados.

-Esta es mi casa, ¿Un tour madame? –le tendió la mano y ella la acepto poniendo la suya arriba.

-Por supuesto. –contestó con una sonrisa.

-Bueno, este es el living y por acá vamos al comedor. –pasaron a la siguiente habitación la cual estaba pintada de blanco con un enorme ventanal con cortinas verdes en una de las paredes, el piso era de madera oscura, a diferencia de la otra habitación esta solo tenía tres cuadros y dos muebles de madera algo más clara que el piso y estaban cerrados, había una mesa redonda con cuatro sillas y más en un rincón una rectangular con tres sillas, Daria lo miro sin entender.

-¿Por qué hay dos mesas?

-Porque en esa –señalo Elián la rectangular- mi madre trabaja y una amiga la ayuda y yo también a veces.

-Ah, es muy grande yo me la imaginaba más pequeñas.

-¿A que si? –Tiro de ella llevándola a otra puerta– Ven, esta es la cocina.

-Vaya… - la cocina era más pequeña se veía una cocina, una heladera varios muebles, una ventana que también serviría como puerta y una mesada con cuatro banquetas- es muy…

-¿Muggle? La amiga de mi madre es mestiza y créeme que estos artefactos muggles son muy útiles. Vamos para el otro lado –le dijo sacándola de allí y la llevo de vuelta al living pero esta vez cruzaron la otra puerta, no había escaleras la primera puerta le mostro Elián era un baño para invitados, la puerta de al lado no se la mostro, la siguiente era un baño más grande que era el privado, y las dos siguientes le dijo que era la habitación de su madre y la de la amiga y una última puerta la abrió- esta es mi habitación.

-Es enorme. –contesto entrando y observándolo todo. Era la típica habitación de un post adolescente, una cama de una plaza y media con sabana azules, las paredes de fondo eran blancas pero estaban empapeladas con posters de bandas de música, de deportes como equipos de quidditch y algunos sobre esgrima, tenía una gran biblioteca, una estantería arriba de su escritorio donde estaban sus trofeos y su espada de esgrima con los que había ganado la mitad de ellos, la otra mitad era del club de duelos y de ajedrez; su mesa de luz tenía una gran lámpara, también tenía alfombras y una escoba polvorienta que casi no la uso dado su miedo a la alturas, también tenía una ventana enorme con cortinas blancas. –todas las ventanas son enormes.

-Es que a mi madre le gusta aprovechar la luz del día, es una persona muy enérgica.

-Y alegre…

-También, ¿quieres ver porque no hay escaleras? –le pregunto con una sonrisa.

-Sí, muéstrame. –el la tomo de la mano y la llevo a la puerta que no le había mostrado, resulto que era una escalera que conducía a una terraza con miles de plantas- Elián, esto es mágico…

-Si, en realidad lo mantenemos entre los tres. –Daria miro más allá y vio que estaban en medio de la ciudad.

-¿Por dónde estamos exactamente? –Elian se le acerco y abrazándola desde atrás le dijo:

-Bueno la calle que cruza justo de este lado es el diagonal 52, si vivimos en pleno centro. Es que el trabajo me mi madre lo amerita.

-¿No es muy ruidoso vivir acá? –él se rio

-Para nada, una vez que estas un tiempo te acostumbras.

-Eli, es muy lindo ¿Por qué no hacen una cena familiar? –el suspiro apenas audible y se apoyó en su hombro.

-Mi madre está bastante resentida con algunos de mis tíos y la abuela, aun y no quiere que vengan a ver y criticar la manera en que vive, no recibimos muchas visitas pero no me molesta. Guillermo, tu padre vino algunas veces y el abuelo Juan también…

-¿Cómo que mi papá sabe dónde viven y nunca me trajo? –pregunto cruzándose de brazos, él la hizo dar media vuelta y se los descruzo.

-En ningún momento pidió permiso, creo. También vino el tío Fabricio y la tía María pero solo una vez, después vos.

-Vaya, en verdad me encanto venir. -él se sonrojo hasta las orejas- Te sonrojaste.

-Mentira, ven volvamos creo que mi madre estará peleando con la tía Penélope…otra vez.

-Bien pero que conste te sonrojaste aunque pareces súper tierno. –le decía mientras bajaban las escaleras.

-Jamás, yo macho de pelo en el pecho, nunca me sonrojo. –comentó con burla.

-Tontito. –le dijo dándole un corto beso antes de entrar a la chimenea.

Ambos volvieron y al llegar vieron a sus primos y hermanos de Daria todos en la puerta entre el comedor y la cocina, la abuela Mary ventilándose con un abanico con la cara aun roja y una fuerte discusión entre Berenice y Penélope, Elián entró rápidamente haciendo a todos a un lado se puso entre las hermanas.

-Ma, nos vamos. –dijo a Berenice que al verlo como que volvió en sí.

-Tienes razón es lo mejor. –empezaron a caminar a la puerta y Penélope soltó.

-Eso no significa que seas buena madre, sigues siendo una bruta, una cualquiera. –ahí Elián se giró y le contestó por primera vez.

-Mi madre no es bruta ni una cualquiera, de hecho es mejor madre que vos y estoy seguro que no le llegas a los talones. –miró a los demás que se habían quedado boquiabiertos- Con permiso, que pasen buena noche. –Sin decir más nada junto con su madre se fueron lejos de los hechizos anti aparición y reapareciendo fuera de su casa rodante- mamá…

-¿Qué pasa Eli?- pregunto ya entrando.

-¿Estuve mal contestándole así a la tía Penélope? –Berenice entraba junto con Elián y cerraba la puerta.

-No lo sé ¿a vos que te parece?

-Que la hubiese puesto en su lugar pero de otra forma…

-Creo que otra forma seria dándole una buena tunda, pero estuviste bien no te preocupes –le contesto acariciando su mejilla con cariño- quisiste defender a tu madre y te entiendo, tu tía solo es un poco estúpida no por eso voy a dejar de estar orgullosa de vos.

-Gracias mamá. Creo que mejor me voy a dormir. –le dio un abrazo.

-Que descanses. –Berenice vio cómo su pequeño grandote caminaba a su habitación va a seguir siendo mi orgullo siempre, por más que haya traído a Daria sin permiso o por más que le guste, solo espero que Guille no arme lio… pensó yendo a su cuarto.

Había pasado una semana del cumpleaños de Bianca y eran las cinco de la tarde cuando Berenice llegaba de trabajar junto con su amiga Carolina, al poner un pie en el living esta última pregunto:

-¿Qué paso? –allí estaban esperando Juan, Guillermo, Fabricio y María.

-Hola. –saludó Berenice muy alegre ni bien los vio- ¿a qué se debe esta linda visita?

-Tenemos que pedirte un favor… -empezó a hablar Juan.

-Más bien una súplica. –siguió María.

-No me asusten. –dijo Berenice.

-Es que Esteban y Patricio nos están volviendo locos. –contó Fabricio soltando un suspiro de cansancio.

-¿Por qué? –en eso llegaba Elián con café para los cuatro.

-Quieren venir a acá, a tu casa. –contesto Guillermo, Berenice abrió los ojos como platos junto con Carolina.

-¿Qué? –Fabricio, el más impaciente resoplo y contesto

-Que quieren saber dónde vivís, Bere por favor, están inaguantables no los soporto más muéstrales esta bendita casa de una vez, los tengo casi todos los días taladrándome los oídos.

-¿Y por qué esperaron tanto? Mientras vengan ellos dos no hay problema. –en ese momento sintió como si le echaran un crucio con la mirada, en especial Fabricio que le titilaba el ojo, Berenice miro a Elián y después a los demás- y traigan a Daria también.-Voy a preparar más café. –acoto el muchachito saliendo lo más rápido que pudo sonrojado hasta las orejas.

-Yo te acompaño. -le dijo Carolina.

-Está bien Bere, prepara algo para cenar que esta noche los traemos. –dijo Juan.

-¿Ustedes se quedan también? –pregunto ella.

-Yo no puedo. –contesto Guillermo.

-¿Hace cuánto que sos elfo domestico? –le pregunto Berenice haciéndole burla.

-Ja, ja, ja. Que graciosa, creo que fue en el momento que dije acepto. –Juan y María negaban con la cabeza mientras que los otros tres reían.

-Pero los demás si venimos.- le cortó Fabricio.

-Listo, entonces me tendré que poner a cocinar. –después de que se despidieron Berenice se metió de lleno en la cocina y los demás volvían a sus quehaceres, además de encargarse de darle cierta noticia a Esteban y Patricio que seguro estarían en lo de Fabricio. Por otro lado, Juan volvió junto a su mujer y mientras la veía preparar una tarta pensaba en cuanto se parecía a Berenice y no tan solo físicamente, se lamentaba mucho que aun siguieran distanciadas por ese enorme orgullo que tenían, ambas estaban esperando unas disculpas que no llegarían para nada pronto.


	3. Capítulo 3

Sergio Saltibanez se encontraba en la sala de su casa leyendo un libro que le habían recomendado, se distrajo al escuchar que alguien llegaba via red floo, por lo que desvió su vista a ver de quien se trataba.

-¿Esteban? -pregunto al ver a su sobrino político vestido de una manera muy extraña.

-Ah, hola tio ¿Esta Pato? -dijo el muchacho sacudiendo su saco mientras pasaba al living.

-Está arriba pero ¿Qué haces vestido así? -el chico, metió una mano en un bolsillo del saco gigante y del otro bolsillo sacó un pipa.

-Es que ahora voy a ser un gran detective. -contestó poniéndose en pose- asique con su permiso, señor Saltibanez. -con un gesto teatral salió camino a la habitación de su primo, subió rápidamente las escaleras y entró sin preguntar, Patricio que estaba tirando una mini quaffle al aire se lo quedó mirando.

-¿Qué es eso? -pregunto sentándose en la cama y Esteban le lanzó un bolso algo pequeño.

-Esas escaleras van a matarme, Watson. -Patricio soltó una carcajada y Esteban pasó haciendo que fumaba su pipa.

-El calor va a matarte con ese saco y ese sombrero ¿Que me trajiste? -preguntó sacando lo que contenía el bolso.

-Vamos a averiguar de qué trabaja la tia. -contestó con simplicidad.

-¿Y porque yo soy Watson y vos sos Holmes?

-Porque yo conseguí los trajes. -contestó inflando el pecho- ahora vestite, dale.

-¿En serio?

-Sí, apúrate que tenemos que interrogar a ciertos sospechosos. -Patricio se vestía mientras reía por las ocurrencias de Esteban, seria todo muy aburrido sino estuviera.

-Bien Sherlock, estoy listo ¿Por quién vamos?

-Vamos por la tía María. -dijo encaminándose a la puerta y su primo lo seguía.

-¿Por qué no prendes la pipa?

-Porque si tu viejo se entera, me la quita. -comenzaron a dirigirse al living.

-¿En serio van a salir así? -pregunto Sergio mientras veía como su hijo ahora disfrazado seguía a Esteban.

-Por supuesto, pa. -contestó con una sonrisa- alguien tiene que ser la voz de la cordura.

-Casa Philips Borja -se escuchó decir a Esteban que desaparecía vía red floo.

-Nos vemos pa. -saludo el muchacho.

-Hasta luego y no causes disturbios. -el hombre se volvió a sumir en su lectura y Patricio siguió a su amigo.

-Buenas tardes. -dijo Esteban entrando a la sala.

-Buenas, buenas. -saludo Patricio.

-Hola chicos ¿Que hacen así vestidos? -preguntó María que estaba terminando de ordenar.

-Somos Sherlock Holmes y el doctor Watson -María los miraba sin entender por lo que Esteban siguió- somos detectives de un libro muggle.

-Ay, chicos...ni que tuvieran cinco años… -les decía con dulzura mientras le sacaba el gorro a Esteban.

-¿Pero para qué vamos a madurar? -empezó Patricio

-Es una manera diferente de ver la vida… -seguía Esteban.

-¿O prefieren que seamos amargados y serios? -preguntaba Patricio dramáticamente mientras Simón bajaba de su cuarto y los observaba.

-¿Que hacen así? -les pregunto a sus primos.

-Somos Sherlock Holmes y el doctor Watson. -Simón negó con la cabeza y fue a la cocina.

-Bueno, imagino que si son detectives vienen a preguntar algo… -dijo María siguiéndoles el juego.

-Claro, señora Philips ¿díganos cuál es su relación con su hermana Berenice?

-Tengo muy buena relación ¿Que quieren saber?

-¿Sabe donde trabaja?

-¿Por qué lo preguntan?

-Porque queremos saber…

-Imagínate si trabaja en algo ilegal.

-O trabaja como espía.

-O como bailarina erótica.

-Ey, Patri que imagen tienes de la tía…

-Bueno, perdón...es lo que me dijo de ella mi madre cuando le pregunté. -María negó con la cabeza.

-Bueno chicos ¿Intentaron preguntarle a ella?

-Si no lo sabe nadie es porque no lo debe querer decir. -comentó Esteban achinando los ojos.

-Bueno entonces pueden seguir investigando. Pero antes de irse denme esos sacos, hace mucho calor. -le dijo antes de irse.

-¡Tía! -respondió Esteban alargando la a.

-Ten. -dijo Patricio tendiéndole su saco.

-¡Pato, traidor! –lo acusó su primo sobreactuando.

-¿Qué? No pretenderás que me quede con eso puesto, me redito adentro.

-Derrito. –lo corrigió la mujer.

-Eso tía. –contesto mientras Esteban también le daba su sobretodo.

-Tomá tía, solamente para no estar en desacorde. –jamás iba a admitir que tenía calor- nos vemos.

-Suerte chicos.-se despidieron de María mientras Esteban murmuraba algo, seguramente quejándose de algo otra vez se fueron por la chimenea a lo de Fabricio.

-Esteban no me digas que saliste así vestido por favor. –comento su madre al verlo.

-¡Yo le dije que no salga así! –acotó Bianca desde el comedor.

-¡Callate estúpida! –llegó a decirle el a su hermana antes de que se aparezca su padre.

-¿Qué estás haciendo así? –miró a Patricio- ¿Vos también?

-Hola tío queríamos…

-Ah no, yo no sé nada ni ella –señalo a su mujer- ni Bianca, asique ya se me van a molestar a Penélope, la vez pasada los aguante yo ahora le toca a tu madre –lo señalo a Patricio.

-Pero papá…

-Nada, le mandan saludos de mi parte. –concluyo la conversación hasta poniéndoles los polvos floo en la mano para luego irse.

-Técnicamente tu viejo nos cerró la puerta en la cara…

-Menos mal que "técnicamente" no te acercaste mucho si no te cortaba la nariz.

-¿Me estás diciendo narigón? –pregunto en tanto entraba patricio a la chimenea.

-Para nada, solamente tenés la cara muy adentro.

-Mi vieja dice que es mentira y que soy un apuesto.

-Apuesto a que no… mejor vamos a lo del tío Galeano. – asique primero Patricio, después Esteban y ninguno volvió a decir nada con respecto a la nariz de Pato, proveniente de la familia paterna y motivo de burla de muchos Borja.

Al llegar a lo de su tío ni él ni su esposa Andrea supieron o quisieron hablar sobre Berenice, Patricio calculo que su madre ya había vuelto del trabajo por lo fueron otra vez a su casa, allí la mujer aseguro que trabajaría de desnudista en algún antro de mala muerte, pero en lo que más se enfocó fue en la vestimenta de su hijo intentándolo retar y conseguir apoyo de su esposo pero este solo acotó.

-Ya está grande, déjalo tranquilo mujer. –sin prestarle mucha atención.

-Lo único que si déjenme de hablar de su tía. –ordenó un tanto histérica para luego retirarse.

-Huyan, mientras puedan. –murmuro Sergio a los muchachos aún sin despegar la vista del libro- si no van a terminar como yo. –concluyó mirándolos bajando el libro apenas.

-Hecho. –dijo Patricio y sacó a su primo arrastrándolo de la manga de la camisa- vamos a lo del tío Guille, seguro que sabe.

-Seguro.

Al llegar, Tamara que ya de por si no era una mujer amable necesariamente, les dijo que su marido llegaría en dos horas del trabajo por lo que los chicos terminaron yendo a lo de sus abuelos. Al llegar por la chimenea se dirigieron directo al living donde el hombre los recibió con sorpresa y alegría.

-Abuelo… -empezó Patricio, el hombre que estaba leyendo el diario los miro.

-¡Chicos, que sorpresa! ¿Qué les pasa se le ve algo decaídos? -entonces Esteban se dejó caer en el sillón de un cuerpo frente a su abuelo Juan y Patricio se sentó en uno de los brazos del mismo sillón.

-Dinos que sabes de qué trabaja la tía Berenice. -respondió Patricio.

-¿Por qué tanta curiosidad hacia ella?

-¿Sabes o no? -pregunto Esteban

-¿Le preguntaron a ella? -ellos negaron- Elián esta con Daria en el jardín, pregúntenle.

-¿Están acá? -preguntó Esteban interesado a lo que su abuelo asintió sumiéndose nuevamente en el periódico- Gracias ahora volvemos.

-Vamos, mi elemental Watson. –dijo Esteban caminando al patio, su primo le dio alcance y comenzaron a buscar a Elián, a pesar de que el patio no era muy grande había muchos árboles y plantas donde parecía que estaban escondidos, hasta que escucharon la inconfundible risa de Daria, se acercaron con toda su parsimonia y los encontraron detrás del enorme roble justo detrás de la casa estando a punto de besarse.

-¡Ay, cállense que es solamente mi prima! –le hizo burla Esteban a Elián interrumpiéndolos, estos dos lo miraron asustados y este soltó una carcajada.

-Idiotas ¿Qué quieren? –dijo Daria llevándose una mano al pecho.

-Solamente pasábamos por acá… -empezó Patricio.

-Ya que el abuelo nos dijo que estaban acá afuera. –siguió Esteban.

-¿Y lo que de verdad quieren es? –les preguntó Elián.

-¿Nosotros? Solo veníamos saludar y a… -contestó Patri pero Esteban lo cortó.

-¿De que trabaja tu mamá? –preguntó sin más, Elián alzo una ceja- después me contás como haces para levantar una sola ceja porque a mí, no me sale.

-¿Es en serio? ¿Me interrumpieron por eso? –sus dos primos asintieron con una sonrisa- pregúntele, no los va a matar.

-Aparte, dejen de exagerar todo. –dijo Daria sabiendo cómo eran- no es ultra secreto, además no lo saben porque no se lo preguntaron.

-Vaya ¿Y por qué los demás no lo saben? -pregunto Patricio.

-¡Que se yo! ¡Porque tampoco le preguntaron! -contesto Daria- ahora vayan a otro lado que estamos muy ocupados. -ella enfatizó el muy y Elián se sonrojo como un tomate, a lo que Esteban soltó una risa contagiosa.

-Imagino lo ocupados que estaban, nos vemos. –dijo y luego se dirigió a Esteban- vamos Sherlock, me temo que habrá que ir directo a la fuente.

-¿Y si le preguntas a Carolina? –Patricio lo miro serio.

-No, le preguntamos a la tía. –respondió sabiendo que Esteban se aprovechaba de su nerviosismo ante la amiga de su tía.

-Si, tal vez ellos tengan razón y exageramos todo. -contestó con una sonrisa.

-Si no lo hacemos podríamos madurar…

-Y eso no va a pasar.

-Jamás de los jamases. -los dos que estaban caminando de manera sincronizada con las manos en la espalda, se miraron de reojo cuando Patricio soltó

-¡El último que entra es caca de unicornio! -y ambos corrieron casi chocándose con su abuela Mary

-¡Niños, por favor! -dijo con una canasta en las manos.

-¡Perdón! -contestaron al unísono.

Berenice llegaba de trabajar junto con Carolina después de un agotador día de trabajo solo pensaban en descansar un poco, tuvieron clientes la mayor parte del día y Carlos, el muchacho encargado de traer el chocolate la estuvo distrayendo gran parte de la tarde. Se fue vía red floo primero y al llegar se sorprendió al ver a Esteban y Patricio desparramados en sus sillones, no le disgustaba que vayan pero no sabía que querían precisamente.

-¡Tía Be! -dijeron al unísono yendo a abrazar a su tía.

-¡Chicos que sorpresa! -dijo abrazándolos también- ¿Que hacen por acá?

-Te venimos a visitar. -contesto Esteban

-Hola Caro. -saludo Patricio a la amiga de Berenice que justo salía de la chimenea.

-Hola ¿Que hacen por estos lados?

-Venimos en son de paz. -contesto

-¿Quieren tomar unos mates?

-Sí, dulces. -acepto Esteban

-Y con cedrón. -acotó Patricio

-Está bien vengan no se queden ahí. -dijo Berenice camino a la cocina y ellos la siguieron. Al pasar por el comedor vieron como Carolina envolvía algunos dulces.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? -pregunto Patricio acercándose

-Ropita para los bombones de fruta. -contestó sonriendo.

-No creo que tengan frío porque hace como treinta grados. -ella se rió y él le tendió la mano- déjalos, vamos a tomar mate con la tía y Esteban.

-Bueno, está bien. -sin aceptar la mano se levantó y caminaron a la cocina, no se percató que Patricio tenia todos los nervios juntos, fueron a la cocina donde Berenice estaba calentando una pava con agua y preparando el mate, Esteban se encontraba sentado en una banqueta.

-¿Para que estabas envolviendo bombones de fruta? -le pregunto Patricio a Carolina

-Para la tienda…

-¿Trabajan en una tienda? -preguntó Esteban al escucharla.

-Sí, trabajamos en una tienda. -contesto Carolina.

-Eso tía, nosotros queremos saber dónde trabajas. -dijo Patricio y Esteban siguió

-Sí, le preguntamos a todos y nadie sabe, llegamos a pensar que eras una espía o algo así. -Carolina empezó a reírse.

-Para que Bere sea un espía no tendría que tropezar con sus propios pies. -la aludida le tendió un mate.

-Hace el favor de tomar un mate y callate. -miró a sus sobrinos- Trabajamos en la tienda Scartaris pero cuando hay mucha gente si no atiende Adriana mientras yo me encargo de empaquetar lo que falta y Caro de llevar las cuentas.

-Vaya, imagino que el dueño debe de ser un viejo verde. -comentó Patricio mirando a Carolina.

-De hecho nosotras somos las dueñas. -Esteban se quedó mirando a su tía, entonces se llevó una mano al pecho y de manera teatral dijo

-Tía, como puede ser que tengas ese lugar y yo no haya comido una de esas súper suculentas paletas de frutilla y caramelo...Eras mi tía preferida ¿Sabias? -y Berenice imitando sus gestos le contesto:

-No me digas así, rompes mi corazón. -seguido salió de la cocina y volvió con una paleta enorme- la comparten.

-Ni loco. -contestó Esteban con simplicidad- Pero seguirás siendo mi tía preferida.

-¿Me regalas un bombón de fruta? -le pregunto Patricio a Carolina y ella asintió.

-Sí, toma los que quieras. -mientras Patricio fue a comer uno de sus dulces favoritos Berenice le preguntó a Esteban

-¿Por qué tanto por averiguar cosas sobre mí? -el muchacho la miró

-Porque queríamos saber, tía…

-¿Pero por qué le preguntaron a todos antes que a mí? -preguntó ella con curiosidad.

-Porque si nadie sabía pensamos que sería ultra secreto porque eras una espía del ministerio. -Berenice no evitó reírse a carcajadas junto con Carolina.

-Ustedes tienen mucha imaginación. -dijo esta última.

-Por supuesto. -respondió Esteban que había hecho la paleta a un lado.

-¿No piensan madurar?

-Para nada. -contestó Patricio volviendo a la cocina con unos bombones de fruta en la mano- Si no seríamos como todos los chicos de nuestra edad, fingiendo ser maduros frente a una sociedad hipócrita, es preferible ser así y vivir feliz.

-Me parece que ustedes se hacen… -acotó Berenice.

-Para nada, les puedo asegurar que ninguno de nuestros primos ya no hacen carreras para ver quién llega primero, pero a nosotros nadie nos impide hacerlo. -contestó Esteban con simplicidad.

-¿Quieren saber algo más? -pregunto Carolina.

-Queríamos saber por qué vas para lo de los abuelos solamente para algunos cumpleaños o para Yule o alguna de esas fiestas. -dijo Patricio.

-Bueno yo les cuento pero confórmense con lo que les cuento ¿Estamos? -les dijo Berenice señalándolos con el índice.

-Sí, tía. -contestaron ambos

-Bien, cuando yo quede embarazada su abuela, tu madre -señaló a Patricio- su tío Galeano con sus parejas y Tamara me dieron la espalda cuando más los necesitaba, luego vinieron todos ustedes junto con Eli, no tenían la culpa de nada por eso voy a sus cumpleaños o alguna otra fecha importante, por eso no me llevo bien con toda la familia.

-¿Y el papá de Elián? -pregunto Patricio

-Es un duende horrible. -los cuatro se giraron y vieron a Elián entrar a la cocina- él no existe, yo no lo conozco ni lo quiero conocer además mi mamá se pone triste cuando hablamos de eso y yo quiero verla bien.

-¿Y Daria? -le pregunto Esteban

-En su casa y les voy a pedir que no vuelvan a tocar el tema de mi padre biológico.

-Está bien primito no te enojes. -dijo Patricio

-Vení a tomar unos mates, hacete amigo y acercate al fogón. -le decía Esteban.

Esa tarde la pasaron muy bien los cinco, Esteban aprendió a envolver los bombones aunque Patricio dijo que era mejor en comerlos y a la noche cuando volvieron a sus casas Elián se quedó pensando en quien sería el hombre que embarazó a su madre ¿Sabría de él? ¿Tendría hermanastros? Lo que no sabía era que estaba muy próximo a descubrirlo…


	4. Capítulo 4

Berenice preparaba la comida, estaba preocupada porque Elián se encontraba más callado que de costumbre, no quería que nada le pase a su pequeño. Estaba muy concentrada en la salsa que estaba preparando que no se dio cuenta cuando el chico se sentó en una banqueta y apoyo los brazos en una barra que dividía la cocina con el comedor.

-Ma. -Berenice se sobresaltó al escucharlo.

-¿Qué pasa? -contesto sin dejar de prestar atención a la comida.

-Si te pregunto algo ¿me contestarías con la verdad? -ella se lo pensó, soltando un suspiro puso una olla con agua a hervir y lo miro.

-Si, en lo posible. -él agacho la mirada nervioso.

-¿Quién es mi papá? -ella se sintió apesumbrada.

-Un duende horrible. -contesto rápidamente.

-Mamá, me lo prometiste... -dijo Elián en tono de súplica, Berenice al verlo tuvo un escalofrío ya que vio reflejado al padre del muchacho en él, a veces parecían la misma persona.

-Y yo te dije que en lo posible.

-Pero ya estoy grande, quiero saber.

-Luego, ahora anda a lavarte las manos que ya va a estar la comida.

-Está bien. -refunfuñando se dirigió al baño.

Mientras ponía la mesa Berenice recordaba sin poder evitarlo esa mañana...

 _Había salido de fiesta con sus entonces amigas Carolina, Verónica y Catalina. Aprovecharon que las últimas dos habían vuelto de sus vacaciones para celebrar que egresaron del colegio, esa noche habían tomado bastante y Berenice no recordó nada sino hasta la mañana siguiente. Al despertar se encontró en una habitación que no era la suya, lo siguiente fue darse cuenta de que estaba sin ropa alguna envuelta en unas sábanas celestes, su corazón había comenzado a latir mas rápido, al girarse sintió una fuerte jaqueca y vio a cierto cuarentón que toda su vida detesto. En ese momento se olvidó hasta de su resaca, se vistió y abrió la puerta de la habitación.  
_

 _-¿Ya te vas? Dime al menos como te llamas, quiero saber tu nombre al menos -ella se giró un segundo para decirle:_

 _-Berenice Borja, cerdo. -el hombre la miro sorprendido pero se fue antes de escuchar cualquier respuesta._

Recordó ese momento y se dio cuenta de que jamás reparo en las consecuencias de ese encuentro ni tampoco se lo conto a nadie para que le diga. Empezó a colar los fideos y una lagrima rodo por su mejilla cuando recordó la reacción de sus seres queridos.

 _Durante una semana estuvo con vómitos y no quería ni podía oler la comida, entonces decidió ir al médico._

 _-No estas enferma, estas embarazada. -le había dicho la medimaga, Berenice se había quedado paralizada, blanca como la nieve- ¿Se siente bien señorita Borja? Si quiere podemos enviar una lechuza a su novio o a algún familiar que la acompañe._

 _-No, estoy bien. -la mujer asintió y paso a sentarse en la silla correspondiente al escritorio haciendo una seña para que Berenice se siente en la de enfrente._

 _-Bueno voy a pasar a recetarle unas pociones a base de vitaminas y hierro porque tiene una leve anemia. Cuando usted se vaya saque un turno para el obstetra ¿Si?_

 _-Claro no hay problema. -ella vio como la doctora garabateaba unas letras en un pergamino y después lo sellaba, ella se retiró a sacar el turno en la recepción de la guardia con la cabeza hecha un lio ¿Que iba a hacer ahora? Lo primero fue querer contarles a sus amigas, seguramente ellas la ayudarían, fue a su casa y les escribió._

 _Reacción de Catalina: envió un vociferador._

 _"¡¿Como que estas embarazada?! ¡¿Acaso te volviste loca?! Berenice entra en razón como vas a tener ese feto si no tienes nada ¿qué le vas a dar de comer? ¿Aire? Solo deshazte de ese problema antes que tus padres se enteren ¿Quieres?_

 _El vociferador se rompió y Berenice comenzó a llorar, agradeció que no hubiera nadie en su casa en esos momentos y escribió la siguiente carta._

 _Reacción de Verónica: esta era una carta común._

 _Bere: ¿Es en serio? Porque si es una broma es de muy mal gusto, de todas maneras si tuviste tiempo para embarazarte también vas a tenerlo para saber qué hacer, ya eres grande._

 _Beso Vero_

 _P.D: todos los errores tienen solución. Ah, me vuelvo a Brasil, chao._

 _Esa vez fue ella quien rompió la carta en mil pedacitos, no podía creer que dos de las que creía sus amigas les dé la espalda de esa manera, se secó las lágrimas para escribirle a Carolina fue entonces cuando la gente empezó a llegar por la chimenea, primero llegaron sus padres, luego sus hermanos con sus hijos. En ese entonces Guillermo tenía a Nidia, Galeano a Lucia y Sergio el marido de Penélope que tenían a Patricio aunque el niño llego con Galeano, este aviso que en cualquier momento llegaban sus padres. Mary y Juan vieron a Berenice con los ojos rojos de llorar, preocupados se acercaron a ella._

 _-Hija ¿Qué pasa? ¿Porque estas llorando?_

 _-Perdón mamá, papá, en serio no me di cuenta. -su padre la abrazo y ella rompió nuevamente en llanto- no quería decepcionarlos así..._

 _-Berenice ¿Qué pasa? Habla -exigió Mary._

 _-Hoy fui al médico...y me dijo que yo estoy, estoy... -empezó a tartamudear de los nervios y estos aumentaron al ver a la mayoría de sus hermanos escuchándola_

 _-¡¿Que estas qué?!_

 _-Estoy embarazada, eso estoy embarazada. -y ahí se armó un jaleo que madre mía, su padre la abrazo pero su madre dio el grito en el cielo._

 _-¡¿Como que estas embarazada?! ¡¿Sabes quién fue el desgraciado?! -Berenice asintió aterrada- ¡¿Y quién es?! ¡Habla!_

 _-Es que yo no... no..._

 _-¡Berenice! -todos estaban congelados ante la situación excepto Juan que fue el siguiente en hablar._

 _-Mary, cariño. -intento contenerla- cálmate un momento, mírala esta aterrada ahora no necesita que grites así y tu presión tampoco. -la mujer lo miro furiosa- dime Bere, sabes quién es el padre de tu hijo ¿Sí o no? -ella pensó en que si diría que si probablemente tendría que al menos ver a ese hombre y seguro su hijo se parecería a la estúpidamente refinada de su hermana Penélope y ella no quería eso._

 _-No._

 _-Bueno ¿Y penas tener al niño? -Mary antes que conteste le dijo:_

 _-¡Yo me esforcé por criarte y te di todo, quería que estudies y te formes como una persona decente! ¡¿Y cómo me pagas?! ¡Embarazándote de vaya uno a saber quién! ¡Vas a elegir entre nosotros y eso! -finalizo señalando su vientre. Berenice que no sabía cómo reaccionar tuvo un momento de coraje para contestarle a su madre._

 _-Sabes esperaba otra reacción de tu parte, siendo madre de seis hijos pensé que al menos ibas a hablarme y jamás se me paso por la mente que me harías elegir pero si no queda de otra fue un placer tenerte como madre. -Mary le dio una bofetada y salió rumbo a la cocina Galeano, su esposa Andrea y Tamara la esposa de Guillermo la miraron con desprecio y siguieron a Mary por otra parte Guillermo y Juan se quedaron con ella en el comedor, Berenice se sentó en la silla donde antes estaba y apoyo sus codos en la mesa cubriéndose la cara con las manos._

 _-Hija nosotros te apoyamos, tu madre está muy nerviosa y quizás no lo dijo en serio. -Guillermo se sentó a su lado y la abrazo_

 _-Pa me dejas hablar con ella un momento. -el hombre asintió ya que ellos siempre fueron unidos- Bere..._

 _-¿Qué? -dijo aun sin soltarlo._

 _-Contame la verdad._

 _-¿Qué?_

 _-Hermanita sé cuándo mentís._

 _-Cuando salí a festejar con las chicas nos emborrachamos y tome demás cuando me desperté estaba en la cama con un hombre y en el ataque de pánico que me dio no vi las consecuencias_

 _-¿Y tus amigas?_

 _-No les conté._

 _-Ya veo, entonces si sabes quién es el padre. -ella asintió- ¿Y por qué no querés decirlo? ¿Tan malo es?_

 _-Sí, es una persona que aborrezco._

 _-Si me decís te prometo que será nuestro secreto, uno de los tantos._

 _-Está bien, acércate -se acercó y dijo nombre y apellido en su oído._

 _-Mierda -contesto rascándose nuca- no te preocupes mientras mamá esta así te venís a casa conmigo y Tamara._

 _-Pero si Tam..._

 _-Nada que se aguante tú eres mi hermanita ahora termina con lo que estabas escribiendo y empieza a hacer las valijas._

 _-Está bien Guille, gracias. -se dieron un fuerte abrazo._

 _-De nada ahora me voy a hablar con Tamara. -Berenice le escribió a Carolina y se fue a empacar, la respuesta no tardó en llegar y era un vociferador._

 _"¿En serio tienes un mini Borja en ese rollito? ¡Felicidades! Ahora no entiendo, eres una tonta ¿Cómo piensas que te voy a dar la espalda? Eres mi amiga es más ahora mismo mueves tu bonito trasero y te venís para casa que tenemos que hablar ¿Estamos?"_

 _Berenice se dio cuenta que no estaría sola, lo tenía a Guillermo, a su padre, a Carolina y seguro sus hermanos menores Fabricio y María cuando vuelvan del colegio también estarían con ella..._

Berenice no pudo evitar llorar al recordar eso pero su hijo al abrazarla la saco de sus recuerdos.

-Mamá, no te pongas triste. Yo no quiero que llores si tú no quieres contarme quien es mi papá no lo hagas, no importa.

-Ay, Eliancito de mi corazón. -lo abrazo y sorbiendo la nariz continuo- ya estas grande, terminaste el colegio y estas por seguir estudiando, estoy muy orgullosa de ti y te mereces saber esto.

-Está bien, solamente si estas segura.

-Sí. -él la soltó y tomo la fuente con la comida

-Bueno vamos a comer y hablamos. -Berenice le revolvió los rizos cortos y con una sonrisa se sentaron a comer.

-Sabes me hubiese gustado que te parezcas más a mí.

-¿Me parezco a él?

-Sí, no quiero que te enojes, hace un tiempo vino a verme.

-¿En serio? ¿Y qué te dijo?

-Él es dueño de una compañía agrícola muy importante en Daöra, quedamos que a fin de año yo iba a hablar con vos, te iba a contar la verdad y vos después de estudiar tomarías el mando de su empresa.

-¿Yo presidente de una empresa? –a él le causo gracia el que un padre ausente quiera dejarle todo, él era muy tímido no sabía cómo iba a enfrentar toda clase de accionistas e inversores.

-Sí, bueno después hablas con él. –Berenice sabía que mientras tenga menos contacto con ese hombre sería mejor, ya había tenido suficiente por una hora la otra vez.

-¿Y él es? -ella suspiro y el alzo las cejas.

-Bertrand Larcoise. -a Elián se le cayó el tenedor de la mano

-¿El Bertrand de...? –preguntó sin creerlo.

-Sí, ese mismo y no preguntes como sucedió porque eso ya da pudor. -Berenice se sonrojo y Elián soltó una carcajada.

-No, eso no mamá. Larcoise es un viejo bien feo quiero evitarme esa imagen.

 **Bueno a los que van leyendo esta historia perdón por la tardanza y solo queda un capitulo.**


End file.
